


【卡带】相见欢

by Minadozakisana



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 卡带
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minadozakisana/pseuds/Minadozakisana
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 17





	【卡带】相见欢

旗木卡卡西在梦中悸痛，呼吸都低浊。他在梦中重又见到带土的脸，隐没在巨石的一线缝隙之间，唇角流下一行细细的血。他跪在巨石间，惶急地伸手去拭带土唇边的血，手一颤，便嗒地坠下一颗，刺眼的红，转眼沁入脚边地面，无可挽回地洇开去。  
“卡卡西。”  
有人唤。卡卡西在这一刻尚未完全清醒，他从天明时分纠缠不清的梦境中醒来，皱眉望去，有人俯在他身前吻他半勃阳具，水声低低细细。  
漆黑杏眼，红肿唇瓣，宇智波带土抬眼，漫不经心地道：“你醒啦。”  
带土伏在旗木卡卡西的胯间，裸身披一件漆黑底绣红云的晓袍，袍子的前襟大敞，露出大片肌肤。泛黄的灯光在带土的肌肤上反射出类似落日的光晕，那滚着细汗的脊背肩线起伏得养眼已极。  
这展开太过神异，卡卡西梦中的小学同学此刻正伏在他的胯下，红唇潋滟，唇瓣微微红肿，含着他的性器。  
带土的漆黑眼眸里含着水，眼眶晕红，他微张唇齿间舌尖一抹殷红若隐若现、又勾到了痒处。旗木卡卡西被雄性天然的征服欲烧得越发燥起来，几乎想要顺从本能，狠狠地将自己顶进那张水光潋滟的唇瓣里。但他按捺住了自己：“带土，你怎么……在这里？”  
借着黑暗，宇智波带土伸手轻轻抚上了卡卡西的胸口，旋即被他轻轻握住了手腕，阻止他更进一步。带土恍若不知，继续说：“我听到你在梦里喊我的名字。”  
这当然不是偶然。在过往的无数个日夜，带土曾经无数次凭借神威来到卡卡西的身边。他站在暗处，遥遥注视着卡卡西的脸，他还是个十几岁的半大孩子，笑容仍是灿烂，却又疲累，眉眼沉重，仿佛再也不会飞扬起来。  
宇智波带土的斯托卡事业持续多年，几乎和从事月之眼事业的年头不相上下。他怀抱着说不清道不明的感情站在黑暗中，静静聆听着卡卡西平稳的呼吸。带土知晓卡卡西梦呓的内容，也模糊地知晓了他对自己所怀抱的感情。当卡卡西第一次在梦中喊出带土名字的时候，蜷缩在神威空间里数他睫毛的带土几乎吓得愣在了原地。那样温柔而悲哀的声调，微微沙哑，却仿佛沾染上了情欲的内容。  
他喊：“带土……”  
宇智波带土的呼吸便不得不乱了。  
他蹲在神威里，眼看着卡卡西醒来，看着他面无表情却面红耳赤地掀开被子，清洗被弄脏的衣物，水声哗啦啦作响。少年卡卡西以为凌晨时分光线昏暗，便无人窥见他涨红了的面颊，却不知道近在咫尺的地方就蹲着个宇智波带土。  
那是旗木卡卡西第一次梦遗，梦中叫出的是带土的名字。在梦里，带土被他按在身下，衣衫不整，光影里，带土的大眼睛里含着惊惶的泪，唇与隐匿在菲薄衣衫之下的乳晕都是浅浅的粉色。他就像是余晖落日里的一朵新鲜的白色花卉，又像是在山林里静步聆听，皮毛薄新带着奶香，让人血脉偾张的幼兽。  
卡卡西一挺腰，无视带土的挣扎，狠狠地操进了带土的身体里。  
在后来的许多年里，他不止一次地做过这样的梦。在暗部的那些时日，为了纾解青春躁动的荷尔蒙，以及在生死相搏的任务中积蓄的过多的肾上腺素，卡卡西把全部难以启齿的性幻想全部发泄在了梦中与带土的缠绵上。作为出生入死的暗部，在任务胜利之后，仿佛只有在那片刻的绮梦之中，卡卡西才能够放松那紧张的神经，以及死生相隔无处言说的恋慕。  
这也是为什么妓女那么喜爱做军队的生意、杀手为何喜爱在吉原花街寻欢。那些在生死相搏的战场上积蓄的肾上腺素需要发泄的途径。可是旗木卡卡西却无法得到心爱之人的抚慰，因为那个人在许多年就已经消逝了，在神无毗桥上，在他眼前。于是他只好独自一人躺在任务结束后的床铺上，在梦境交错的意识迷离里弄脏自己的床褥。  
他不知道，带土就在神威空间中，无声而愉悦地注视着他。  
宇智波带土的斯托卡事业持续了数年，然而也有险些就被卡卡西发现的时刻。那是卡卡西半醉的时候，那种时刻，人有一种格外的脆弱，尤其不能忍受一个人呆着。他从缱绻的梦境中醒来，口渴难耐，又不想磕磕绊绊地穿过客厅去找水喝，就这么醒着，把窗帘拉开一半，月光白雪雪的，卡卡西不知道他在看月色，有人蹲在神威空间里看他。他梦见带土，却不知道，他也是带土的梦。  
他卷在被子里，握住自己的阴茎，有一搭没一搭地喊着带土的名字给自己手淫。有那么一瞬，有一个声音魔咒一般在他耳边响起，和梦中的清甜嗓音不太一样，是微哑带着焦甜。在梦中，带土回应他的时候会轻轻地嗯一声，像询问，像撒娇，像他们从来没有分开过。  
卡卡西停下来，幻听消失了，一切归于寂静，静得像是什么都没发生过。  
他重新在月光里躺下，胸中涌起浓黑的绝望，像被人按着头，按进沙子里。  
可这一次什么都不一样了，带土就这样活生生地在他的眼前。像是前十几年的呼唤都落到了实处，终于得到了正果，卡卡西日思夜想的人就在他的面前。带土握住卡卡西始终未曾试图挣脱的手，慢慢地靠近自己的脸颊。他笑了一声：“你十六岁那年，我听见你在梦里喊我的名字，说你想要我。”  
卡卡西莫名地就有点羞恼了起来，这么一错神，也就对上了带土含笑看着他的眼睛。那嘴唇似笑非笑，两眼漆黑如星。卡卡西的心脏顿时疯狂地跳动起来，脸上不由自主地就透出了红晕来。  
——这算是什么，自己心心念念的人不仅没有死，还斯托卡了自己十几年。  
银发的上忍低下头，望见带土那只完好的手肤色皎洁，细腻可爱。另一只白绝肉体构成的手纠缠着他的衣角，更显得肤色惨白。再抬头望望他那张一半令人受用、一半布满疤痕的脸，不由得心头一牵痛，抬手捉住了他的手，却又没真的拨开他。  
旗木卡卡西一把拉住那只作乱的手，把带土从他的胯间拉起来，眼里头一次有了几分戾气，漆黑的漂亮眸色越发深了。  
保持着几乎脸贴脸的姿势，两人的鼻尖几乎要碰到一起。  
卡卡西嗓音沙哑，低声问他：“不后悔？”  
“……”带土伸出食指勾着他上忍马甲的下摆，那双漆黑的杏眼深不见底，此刻却潋滟出波光、动人得让人心颤。“谁知道呢？”  
卡卡西的瞳孔就微微缩了一下，眸色像浸了一层墨似的深了下去。  
带土被他直接按在床面上，衣物被木叶第一技师的灵巧手指轻易解开，在袍子被解开的那一刻，卡卡西的掌心按上了带土鼓鼓的胸脯，那件流水一样的长袍从二人紧紧相贴的身体缝隙中间被扔到了床边的地板上。  
带土抬手摸了摸卡卡西的脸，指尖轻轻描过他的轮廓。接着两腿间就被银发的上忍毫不客气地顶开，膝弯被直接推高。卡卡西触碰到那里时愣了一下，那个小小的穴口触感湿湿软软，闪亮着晶透黏滑的液体。带土竟然是主动做好了润滑才来找他的。  
带土颤了一下，“喂，你……嗯唔！！——”  
硬物抵到位置时甚至还挺嚣张地跳了跳，烫得让人心惊。卡卡西只是快速地试探着摩擦了一下而已，就直接顶了进去。带土骤然被横冲直撞地撑开填满，脑中像是被什么东西重重撞了一下，一时快要不能思考了。  
只是上头那位似乎爽得不轻，下巴微微扬起，喉间甚至溢出一丝闷哼。


End file.
